


Love on the Beach

by SarahShalomDavid



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Beach House, Beaches, F/F, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 11:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16263500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahShalomDavid/pseuds/SarahShalomDavid
Summary: Miranda's proposal on the beach.





	Love on the Beach

Miranda and Andréa were both sat on the beach on a blanket with their picnic items in front of them. They were in the Hamptons and the evening was a surprise that had been arranged by Miranda. 

 

Cassidy and Caroline were both relaxing inside their Hamptons home watching Netflix, the two thirteen-year-old girls were rather happy with the snacks that their mother had purchased for them and were very full from the pizza that had been ordered for them both for dinner. 

 

“Andrea”, Miranda said softly, “I love you with all of my heart and soul, I could not imagine… I don’t want to imagine what my life would be like without you by my side. So, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife? To stay with me and my girls, forever and always?”.  She was holding out a black jewellery box which held a beautiful diamond engagement ring with Cassidy and Caroline’s heart-cut birthstones on the sides of the two main diamonds.

 

Andrea’s smile grew and grew as she looked at the woman who was now on one knee beside her on the picnic blanket as the sea hit the shore continuously in relaxing sounding waves, “Yes”, she said softly before saying with more enthusiasm, “Yes! Yes! Yes, I will”. 

 

Miranda felt herself relax before she pulled her new fiancee into her arms and into a loving yet passionate kiss, “I love you so much”. 

 

“I love you too, Miranda”, Andrea replied with a grin as she was so happy with the surprise turn of events. 

 

Carefully, she slid the engagement ring onto Andrea’s ring finger and pressed a gentle kiss to the finger, just above where the ring now resided. 

 

Many kisses later and they were leaning into each other as they watched the sea dance against the shore. 

  
“It’s so beautiful”, Andréa whispered softly in awe as she looked at the view in front of her.   
  
Miranda smiled softly, “I agree”, she said simply.   
  
“You aren’t even looking”, Andréa responded with an amused laugh.   
  
“Oh, I disagree”, Miranda said softly, “I’m looking at the most beautiful sight in the world”.   
  
“But you’re looking at me”, Andréa replies with a slight roll of her eyes.   
  
Miranda smiled brightly as she cupped her fiancée’s cheeks, “Precisely, my love”.

 

Andrea smiled and shook her head, “I love you so much”, she said softly before kissing her new fiancee lovingly, “I can’t wait to be your wife”. 

 

The Editor-in-Chief could not help but smile brightly as she took in the other woman’s words, she felt such overwhelming happiness and could not resist tugging Andrea into her arms. 

 

Later that evening, after spending a couple more hours on the beach in eachothers arms whilst admiring the sunset and with a lot of kissing, they made their way back up to their summer vacation house. 

 

As they entered the house, Andrea was the first one to enter and as soon as the two teenage girls noticed the sparkling ring on their (almost-legal) step-mother’s ring finger, they both screeched with pure excitement. 

 

Miranda and Andrea both laughed in amusement as both of their energetic daughters captured the latter’s hand in order to study the ring at a much closer proximity. The two of them were clearly rather excited by the engagement although that had already been previously shown by the fact that they had helped their mother choose the ring and had been telling their mother to marry the woman for years already. 

 

Ever since the first time that they had all gone on a day trip together the two children had been adamant that their mother was destined to marry Andrea. Their enthusiasm for the idea only grew when they accidentally caught the two women kissing in the office when Andrea arrived to drop off the book. The girls had gone downstairs in order to see her when they heard the door to the townhouse open as they knew that she would be dropping off the book each night. They loved to spend time with her and on that particular night they had wanted to sneak down in order to show her the school reports that they had gotten that day. Neither had the patience to wait until the weekend when they would be going camping with Andrea, Jocelyn, and Serena whilst Miranda was away on a trip. 

 

“She said yes!”, was one of the squeals that came from one of the girls in their excitement. 

 

“Of course I said yes”, Andrea replied simply with a bright smile, “I love your mother and I love both of you girls so there was no other answer than the word yes”. The woman smiled brightly and she kissed her new fiancee softly on the lips before also kissing each of her step-daughters on their foreheads, “I am the luckiest person in the entire world”, she declared before pulling all three of them into her arms. 

 

“Oh, Andrea”, Miranda said softly before gently cupping the other woman’s chin to encourage her to look at her, “That title… I believe… is mine, my love”. 


End file.
